


The Marvellous Misadventures of Doctor War

by Purple_Inukshuk



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen, My First Fanfic, My First Work in This Fandom, hope you enjoy!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1486966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purple_Inukshuk/pseuds/Purple_Inukshuk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, I think Hurt should've had more time as the Doctor. I think he would've been amazing.</p><p>So what if... What if Doctor War had an adventure of his own...? His first companion to travel across the universe with? His first battle with beasts that aren't the usual Daleks?</p><p>The doctor starts it all... When he accidentally shows up in the same room as a dying old man on his death bed. And within minutes, the two were already friends. All this old man wanted was an adventure in life. The doctor was willing to make sacrifices to take him on the best journey of this man's life... As his final wish.</p><p>Follow The Doctor and his fellow companion, George Hunter, as they travel the universes to discover so many secrets and surprises, new friends, new enemies, and a new unforgettable partner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A death bed...? How depressing.

"My name... Is of no matter... Some call me... The Doctor. I come from the lost planet of Gallifrey... Which I destroyed with my bare hands... Singlehandedly took billions of lives that could've been saved... I fled in grief, with the weight of all these lives on my rugged shoulders. 

...I can't take it anymore..."

 

\--  
CHAPTER 1; A Death Bed...? How Depressing.

\--

What an odd man... How did he get past all of security...? He didn't look like a nurse... Really scruffy looking guy. Short and grey hair, tattered coat, gruff mumbling, and a cold stare. For a moment I would swear he was a homeless man trying to steal some medicines from the hospital. His pacing was quite stiff, as he turned around in circles... Abruptly stopping to look at the placard with my name on it. He looked confused...

This stranger takes out a strange gadget, what is that? It looks like a strange flashlight possibly... It glows red... It looks... Alienated. A buzzing noise emerged from it as he started scanning the place, and then me! But suddenly stops and puts the gizmo in his pocket again.

"... George Hunter?" Is all he said in a raspy voice, coughing a bit. "Y-yes..." I barely managed to let out, too weak to talk much. "... I see. What planet is this?" He suddenly asked me, what kind of a question is that? "W... We are on the... Eh... planet earth..." Said I, slowly moving my bed upwards to take a better look at this man. "Earth... Hah. It reminds me of home..." He muttered, placing a finger on his chin. Home? Am I hallucinating? It must be a sign of death... Of course... It's my death bed I'm lying on. "S-sir...? J-j-just who are you... A... Anyways...?" I huffed, trying to point at him but too weak to keep my arm steady. "... My name... Some call me the Doctor..." He replied plainly. Was he a doctor in this hospital? A very strange one at it too. "V-very nice to... Uff... Meet you... Doctor..." I heaved, trying to breathe as age started to catch on to me. "You're on your death bed... How depressing..." The doctor looked outside, "Tell me, George, did you regret anything in your life?" He suddenly asks, "... N-no... Not really..." I replied. "Ah... Good for you... I already have too many regrets to think of." Said he, starting to pace around again. "Do you perhaps have a wish before passing on...?" I closed my eyes for a deep long moment, "I might... D-doctor... I wish... I wish I could've gone on an adventure... In my youth..." I admit, a bit saddened from my realization.

"... Adventure... Adventure..." The doctor kept muttering. "I'll take you on one." He suddenly spoke, what in god's name is he talking about? It's way too late for that! "After all I've done... I feel like I must help someone... George, we will meet again. You are a kind man with potential I see. I will take you on an adventure. The most unique experience a human would ever have." He said before giving a quick salute in my direction, waltzing out the door... I never knew... My last conversation would be so strange.


	2. The Weird Abductor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, turns out our Doctor is going to the past... To try and convince young George Hunter to go on an adventure with him... To find out it's really going to be harder than he thought.

"Uff...! This is SO stupid!" I groaned as I threw a dart at the wall again. I can't believe it, it's my nineteenth birthday... And ALL my friends are out of town. Even my parents for pete's sake! I can say in my first world voice; nothing can make this day better. I hear the doorbell chime, honestly, I hope it isn't another damned salesperson. Well since I'm alone I might as well have human interaction. It took me a whole lot of energy to run across the house and to unlock the door... I wish they'd oil the doorknob as I could barely open it.

I open the door to an old man, short grey hair, tattered coat, cold stare... What a scruffy looking man. And there's a blue police box behind him... "What's up gramps? Gonna sell me that piece of junk?" I shrugged. Oh damn, I seemed to have offended him, his brow rose as he frowned, looking at the box, and then at me. "I'm not selling you my vehicle! Don't call me gramps!" He snapped all of a sudden, in a gruff tone. "Whoa okay... Chill." I rose my hands, "I think you're confused my old man, that's a police box, not a car..." I sigh, the poor guy must of wandered on my property... Still doesn't explain the box. "So... Care to explain the box...?" I ask slowly, just in case he has hearing troubles, "I'm not old...! Oh... Wait, yes I am... I'm already 1067... I think...? Oh what's the use..." Said he, "That? That's the TARDIS! Well, short for Time And Relative Dimension In Space, respectively." He pats the box lightly. 

TARDIS? 1067 years old? I think I should call the cops by now, this man is obviously insane. He probably escaped a mental asylum somewhere nearby and wandered in our yard... Oh boy. "Are you George Hunter?" He suddenly asks, "Wait... Who told you my name...?" I tensed up, weary all of a sudden of this stranger. "Why... It was yourself! Well, in the future of course... I'm still a stranger here... Oh dear..."

"Look sir, I'm gonna have to call the cops if you don't get off my property..." My voice started trembling, I was getting quite anxious to be honest... "Oh...? Oh! Right right..." The man starts pacing around now, "You don't believe me do you? Ah... I guess I will have to show you..." He started muttering. "Wait, show me what!?" I snapped. "Get in the TARDIS boy!" He rose his voice. "No way creep! I'm not getting in there!" I freaked out suddenly, I should really call the cops but I'm too terrified to move. Am I being abducted by some sort of freak!?

The old man really looked desperate at the time. "Okay okay... Look. I'll let you being your phone." He started off again, "And if I do anything... Provocative... You can call the cops." He shrugged. I guess this was my only option, he really won't get off my lawn. I grabbed my cellphone and paced out towards the box. The man opens it and goes inside, I follow hesitantly... I walk into... Wait. What is this!? Weird machines everywhere!? "I-It's bigger on the inside...!?" I gasped. "Haha! I have a feeling I'll be told that a lot..." He shrugged. "Welcome to the TARDIS, it's a wholly different dimension... In a box! I'll be you're host, some call me the Doctor, welcome to my home..." He grinned. I'm really confused now, is this like a dream? "Who are you anyways, Doctor?" I ask curiously. "I'm a time-lord...! The last one of my race actually..." He died down suddenly, "but that doesn't matter. I travel in time, and I met you in the future... And you really wanted to go on an adventure. So here I am, to bring adventure." He explained, "You're gonna show me around this box?" I ask. "No! This box is nothing compared to the place I'm going to take you!" He hushed me, "it's time... For us to go." The doctor walks up to a bunch of buttons, pressing them and pulling a lever which made the entire thing shake violently for a few seconds, then stopped. "Here we are. Let's go outside." He nearly pushes me out of the TARDIS.

And when I go out... I have a feeling this adventure is really... REALLY... Going to be something.


	3. Welcome to Lapluska (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time traveling duo arrived on their first planet, but find a rocky village cowering for their lives. (Part 1)

Aye... What is this place? It's definitely not like any place I've ever seen... What a strange illusion or dream it seems... "Hey gramps, where are we?" I ask. "Don't call me gramps, child!" Doctor snapped at me again. "This happens to be the most vegetated planet in the entire galaxy... Er... Let's see here..." He then started pacing around... Again. Seems like a nice little habit he does there, then he turns to the police box. "TARDIS? Can you tell us... Oh I forget... Can you tell us what planet we are on?" He asks it. Strangely enough, the box released a weird projection on the ground. It was a compass... With a strange writing on top of it. "Oh why do you have to make me translate things..." The doctor coughed while examining the writing, "Uhm... Oh! Oh yes... We are on the planet... Uhm... Ah! Lapluska!" He realizes.

"Lapluska? What country are we in?" I start to wonder, never heard of it in history class. "We aren't on earth George, now stop thing like an earthbounder." Is all he replied to me. It's a shock really, how can I be on another planet in a matter of seconds? Could this weird old man really be supernatural...? "Hey...! Look, it's the inhabitants." Doctor points out at... Those THINGS. They looked... Unnatural. Large and opaque eyes that looked like gemstones... No pupils. And their horns... Are strange, they were made out of crumbling stone it seems. And the strangest part... They looked almost human. But with moss growing on them... "Ah, hello you two!" Doctor starts up, giving them a small bow. Two? They looked like six to me... "Can you care to show us... Er... Lost space travellers to some shelter?" He asks. The creatures started muttering things to each other and then all turned around to us, then started walking off. "Ah, they seem hospitable!" Doctor raises his head. "B-but what about the TARDIS?" said I, "oh don't worry. It'll be fine." He replied plainly, tugging me along into the woods. 

Now this civilization was a strange one. They lived inside hollow boulders... And they ate mineral rocks too... Which makes me wonder why they live in the most vegetated place in the galaxy. "Not a big place... Only about twenty of them." The old man nodded, "What? I'm pretty sure there's more than twenty!" I rose my voice. "Ooooh! No no, these people... They stay in groups of three, and the three count as an individual. A strange custom indeed." said he, nodding. Then three-- I mean one of them show up to greet us. "Welcome space dwellers..." They started off in a strange voice in unison, wait, how do they speak English? Maybe it was a universal translator...? "It seems to be bothered..." It suddenly looked at me, rotating his head to the side. "Oh ignore him, first time space travelling." Doctor replied before I could. "Aaah... Kakakaka..." The alien started twitching. "I am the elder of the village!" He rose his staff. "Welcome to Brethroggan! Let us show you... Hospitality through a feast!" Then slamming it, everyone else in the village starting cheering.

I have a bad feeling about this... The doctor seems fine though, he kept assuring me, "These people are friendly, do not worry." He kept saying. Over and over again. The people led us into a large dining room... Filled with... Rocks on the plates. "Uhh... Doctor? Doctor, do we have to eat those rocks...?" I ask worryingly, I don't wanna eat rocks... "It's not as bad as you think." He responded quickly, as we sat down. Everyone else was going to their places and were already choking down. I look at the old man... He took a rock... And took a bite into it!? Easily!? I pick up my share and stared at it... It looked like gravel... Well, if he could eat it, I probably can! I open my mouth and chomp onto the stone... Which I bit through... It was a thin layer of rock on the outside, strange green goo on the inside... I never knew I'd eat something so strange. But it was delicious! Whatever this is!? I started scarfing down but stopped abruptly as the doctor hit me over the head, "Manners!" He yelled gruffly. This man was intimidating in some sort of way. He had the strictness of an old mentor of some sort, and he doesn't have much to say either... The doctor has an odd aura about him... I don't know what it is though. "S'cuze me gramps, can I have some more?" I tap on his shoulder, expecting to get yelled at. But he just sighed and gave me his plate, like he gave up entirely.

Once the feast finished, it was already bright out, and everyone started to run into their rock houses and sealed themselves in. "Hey doctor, are these people nocturnal?" I asked, "No..." He replied in a worried tone. "Once every three moon years, the predators come out to play... With prey." Doctor continued. Predators? That doesn't sound at all fun and games. "Are we safe from it though?" I start shivering a bit as everything does down. "Run... Run to the TARDIS!" He snaps suddenly when the ground trembles and a large reptile-like creature emerges from the vegetation.

I froze in my tracks immediately, it looks like a dinosaur... I couldn't move as if I were in some sort of trance with its colourful plumage... Well I snapped out of it when the Doctor stood in front of me to point this weird electronic rod at the beast. Whatever it was, it made the monster's feathers die down to a dull grey. "Run you idiot!" He snaps back at me, causing me to not really run away in fear of the monster, but of him instead. Where was the box? I feel like I'm running in circles by this point. Well I panicked even more as I nearly got mowed over by a smaller version of the feathery reptile.

"Ahoy ssssspace traveler!" A voice shouted from atop of the beast. It looked like... Half human-half lizard? Sounded like a woman... She wore strange armour made of the beasts feathers. Maybe a soldier? A barbarian? "You look like you're in trouble!" She suddenly lent out a hand, "Hop on! I'll sssave you!" She insisted, which I complied and agreed. "H-have you seen a blue box anywhere!?" I stuttered while the monster started to trot around, "oh! Was that your sssship? Hmm... Ssssorry mate, we ssssalvaged it while sssscavenging!"

I had a bad feeling about this already, was she one of the predators? I think I'm going to be kidnapped...


End file.
